


Sayo’s summer day

by Shinyo



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Phone Calls, Summer, dumb, fries, hina’s fan, sayo wants fries, tired sayo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyo/pseuds/Shinyo
Summary: A story including a fan, Hina, Sayo, Roselia, and some phone calls.
Kudos: 12





	Sayo’s summer day

Birds were singing and flowers were blooming on this beautiful, gorgeous, SCORCHING HOT summer day.  
Sayo Hikawa was currently sitting in front of a computer on a call with the rest of Roselia, discussing band matters and all of that fancy stuff.

Hina Hikawa was currently sprawled out on the floor in front of a fan, complaining that she was dying in the heat.  
Sayo sighed in annoyance as the rest of the band started to go off-topic YET AGAIN. She was starting to question if she should just go along with the rest of the band or try to get them back to the entire purpose of the call. Again.

Lisa suddenly brought up something that made Sayo prick up. “Maybe we should meet up at the family restaurant and discuss this over some fries in a few hours.”

Fries.  
FRIES.  
FRIES!!!

“I have some plans...” Sayo could hear the blush on Yukina’s face. HEAR IT! Hanging out with cats was not-  
Ako replied in a disappointed tone with “Sorry Lisa-nee, I told onee-chan I’d hang out with her today.”  
NOOOO! I JUST WANTED SOME FRIES! was Sayo’s thought process at the moment.

Hina apparently had razor sharp hearing or telepathy because she shouted from her room, “DID I HEAR ONEE-CHAN?!”  
“NO! You heard... Bone clan?” Sayo yelled.  
“Oh, ok.”

Sayo mentally face palmed. Lisa replied in confusion, “Bone clan?”  
“Don’t worry about it...”  
Sayo was interrupted by a call on her phone that seemed to be from Arisa. “Uhh, one moment..” Sayo excused herself and muted the call. She pressed the answer button with her sweaty hands.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi Sayo-senpai!!!” A loud Kasumi yelled in excitement, making Sayo’s phone almost slip out of her hands. This definitely wasn’t Arisa.  
“...Yes?”  
“I was having some trouble with my Chinese Lit-” Sayo heard some distinct yelling from Arisa in the background.  
“I see, but I unfortunately can’t help you right now.”  
“Oh, ok! That’s fine-”  
“Give that back! Why would you call Sayo-san?!” Arisa yelled as the sound cut out. Sayo rubbed her temples, the heat must really be getting to her. Right as she was about to unmute the call, she got another call on her phone from an unknown number. Sayo groaned, “What this time?”  
“Hi, this is Monika and welcome to the Doki Dokiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii” the sound froze, leaving Sayo incredibly disturbed. Was she hallucinating or something? The heat must REALLY be getting to her. Sayo blinked and another voice said “Sorry, wrong number!”  
What the- what even was that!? Whatever, she was probably just hallucinating, then Sayo snapped back to her reality.  
Finally, Sayo unmuted the call without any interruptions this time.  
“So, where were we?”  
Lisa replied, “We were just-”  
“OoOoNeEe-CHAaAn, I LoOoVE YyOoOuU!” Hina yelled into the fan and laughed.  
“Hina! Please stop, I’m in the middle of a call!”  
The noise halted and she had heard none of what Lisa had said.  
Lisa was now ranting to Yukina about Hazawa Coffee and how good it was, and Sayo planted her head onto the desk.  
“Hikawa-san... are you okay?” Rinko asked quietly. Finally, someone who was calm! “Yes, I’m fine. I think the heat is just getting to me. Thank you for asking.”  
“AaAaAAAAAaAAaAaAa!” Hina yelled into the fan, yet again.  
“HINA!!” Sayo yelled. Sayo then accidentally left the call, but she didn’t really mind. She just really, REALLY wanted some fries right now.

**Author's Note:**

> why do I do this


End file.
